Away From Home
Away From Home is the first episode of Ghostverse Adventures, premiering on October 28th, 2018. It primarily focuses on Volta and her girlfriend Kaori as they deal with their first trip through space. Meanwhile, Taikari begins to train Yikkal for the battles ahead. Plot Volta and Kaori are standing at the window of the Vigilants team's ship, looking out at space. They seem happy next to each other. Volta: It's beautiful. Kaori: It really is. Volta: Now if only we weren't cramped in it for this long. It's been, what, two hours since we left Earth? Kaori checks her phone to see. Kaori: Two hours, fifteen minutes, six seconds and counting to be precise. Volta and Kaori sit down on a seat within the ship as they yawn. Volta: I thought space travel would be cool! Like we'd be passing by cool planets, getting into fights, all that jazz. Kaori: Whereas here all we've seen is...asteroids and the occasional destroyed ship. Vor'nal: (offscreen): Get used to it. One time the six of us had to endure a week of nothing but flying through empty space. It was awful. The camera pans over to Tuuki and Gralnin, who appear to be playing chess via a hologram. They look just as bored as Volta and Kaori. Tuuki: I've been itching to play someone as good as you. Then again, I don't play chess that often. Gralnin: I picked it up during my time on Keranor. It was a pastime of mine but since I had no friends, I had nobody to play with. Tuuki: That's rough. Taikari and Yikkal pass by the duo, heading towards an elevator. They're both wearing simpler armor compared to their usual equipment. Gralnin: Where are you two headed? Taikari: To train together. Yikkal asked for it. Yikkal: I figured it'd be useful to learn a few things from the one who inspired me. Tuuki: Sounds good. Taikari and Yikkal enter the elevator as it descends. Yikkal in particular looks up to Taikari nervously. Yikkal: Thank you for this opportunity. I've heard a lot about you Taikari. Taikari: I'm humbled. I find it interesting how someone could look up to someone as flawed as I am. Yikkal: Flawed? Taikari: Let's just say I had a bit of a violent past. Used to be this tough as nails mercenary. Yikkal: Yeah, there were stories about you. You're a living legend. Taikari chuckles as the duo arrive in the training room of the ship. At that point, Taikari pulls the sword off of her back as she turns to face Yikkal, who pulls out his staff in response. Taikari: So if you want to learn to fight from me, you'll need to learn...to expect the unexpected! Taikari leaps towards Yikkal as he parries a sword strike from her. The two of them continue to spar, with Yikkal only barely keeping up. Taikari: You've got skill. It just needs refining. Yikkal: That's why we're sparring, right? As the two continue to spar, Yikkal lands a kick to Taikari's chest, knocking her down. He then points his staff right at her. Yikkal: Looks like I have enough skill to pin you down. Taikari: Not quite. Taikari lands a kick to Yikkal's leg as she gets back up, continuing the sparring session. ---- Volta and Kaori are sitting together again, talking. Volta: You sure you were up for this? There'll be fighting involved. Kaori laughs slightly. Kaori: Didn't I tell you I practiced martial arts in my spare time? I should be good. Volta: Yeah, but we might be up against some really tough guys. Back on Earth the people I faced were like cyborgs. Kaori: Well, I could probably grab a gun from here, couldn't I? Volta: True, true. Volta sighs to herself. Volta: I just don't want you to get hurt. Kaori looks at Volta in concern, before hugging her tightly. Kaori: I mean, if I was scared I wouldn't have come along with you to begin with, wouldn't I? Volta chuckles. Volta: You're stubborn, aren't ya? Kaori: It's something I'm known for. Suddenly, the ship begins to shake. Volta and Kaori rush towards the window alongside the rest of the group, where they notice another ship firing on theirs. Keraniza: Shit. Pirates. The other ship shoots out a pod that latches onto the door of the Vigilants ship, as if it's going to be boarded soon. Arigu: Weapons out! Now! Everyone arms themselves, with Kaori in particular grabbing a laser gun that looks to be fueled by Astrium. Arigu takes notice, and approaches her. Arigu: That gun's powered by Astrium and has an adjustable energy level. Be careful not to overload it. Kaori nods as the camera pans over to Taikari and Yikkal. Taikari: Follow me and you can learn a few things. Yikkal: Sounds good. The door of the ship busts open as a figure with a hook on one hand and a cannon on the other walks through. Their head appears to be a skull as well, and they look to essentially be, well, a literal pirate. Accompanying them is two bodyguards who resemble humanoid parrots. Pirate Captain: Looks like I've got meself some people 'ta plunder! The pirate lets loose a cannon blast from their arm, which causes an explosion that shrouds the area. As the battle breaks out, Taikari and Yikkal fight against the captain, crossing weapons with his hook. The fight eventually reaches the bridge between the two ships, with Yikkal landing a staff strike right at the pirate's pegleg, causing him to kneel down. Pirate Captain: That ain't gonna be good enough. The captain fires off his cannon again, causing an explosion that knocks back the duo, right into the rest of the fight. Meanwhile, Volta, Kaori, and Arigu are taking on one of the parrot guards, with Kaori using the laser cannon quite well. Kaori: Let's dial up these settings a bit! Arigu, is it safe to put this weapon of yours on Energy Level 250? Arigu: What? NO! Kaori: ...too late. Kaori fires the cannon forward at her opponents, unleashing a MASSIVE blast of Astrium energy that obliterates the pirate captain and his lieutenants. However, in the process, her body is surging with Astrium energy due to the overload, causing her to kneel down. Volta: Kaori! Are you okay? Kaori: It...burns... Kaori winces in pain as she faints, with a red aura surrounding her. Volta is expressing a face of concern. ---- Kaori wakes up on a table in what appears to be the medical wing of the ship. Volta, Taikari, and Yikkal are nearby, with Volta grasping her hand. Volta: Thank goodness you're okay. I was worried. Kaori: I feel okay, but I'm also feeling a bit...weird. Suddenly, Kaori's right arm transforms into a spiked, crystalline arm as the others look on in shock. Yikkal: That's Astrium...there's no mistake about it. Kaori: Did I become one with it or some bullshit like that? Taikari: I think so. Maybe we should see what exactly you've gained. Kaori closes her eyes as the red aura surrounds her again. Her arm turns into a crystalline ball and chain as she thrashes it about. Kaori: So I can create weapons made of it... Kaori's other hand begins to form an orb of red flame as she tosses it forward, burning the wall. Kaori: I can shoot energy with it... Kaori suddenly begins to float in midair, with a trail of Astrium energy below her. Kaori: And I can float somehow? Kaori lands as she grasps her fist together, and then looks at Volta. Kaori: Maybe I can fight as well as you guys. I'd just need to learn how to utilize these powers of mine. Volta: Well, I'll help you out on that front. Kaori: I have to admit, I didn't think this'd happen. It feels weird but...it also feels powerful. Volta: Well, I guess as a superhero I'd expect a sidekick down the road. And who better than my own girlfriend. Kaori blushes slightly as she looks at Volta. ---- Taikari and Yikkal are continuing to spar after the battle. Yikkal seems to be much quicker and agile in the fight, with Taikari barely able to keep up. Taikari: You're getting better. Seems weird though considering we were just in the middle of a hectic fight a few minutes ago. Yikkal: Let's just say I was observing you in battle and picked up a few tricks. The duo continue to spar as Yikkal spins his staff along the ground, tripping up Taikari. He then plants it on the ground in front of her. Yikkal: And that's how you take out a distracted opponent. Taikari smirks as she gets back up. Taikari: I think you're gonna be a great asset in the fights ahead. Yikkal: I'm sure there's still more I can learn. The credits roll. Trivia *This is the first occurrence of Taikari using her sword as her primary weapon since her duel with the Soul Grazer. While it had been pulled out occasionally after that, it was usually as a supplementary weapon to her pistols. *In the background of the scene with Volta and Kaori looking out at space, Zerrik and Kumah can be seen playing Roulette Rush with each other on a screen in the room. More specifically, a Duel party with the former playing as Revali and the latter as the Arwing. Kumah seems to be winning the duel however with two Stars compared to Zerrik's single Star. Category:Episodes Category:Ghostverse Adventures